The Greatest Of Them All
by Ecrilthir
Summary: When the Best Trainers Ever meet up for the first time in years, it will change them all, and not just mentally, can anyone save Kanto when Even Red is worried? Anime/Game/Manga Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Pokemon, Red, or Ash. (All Characters by their Manga Names, E.g. Dawn and Platinum are two different People)**

**Manga Characters in appearance in this fic: **

**Red, Blue, Gold, Silver, Green, Yellow, Crystal, Platinum, Diamond, Pearl, Black, White Sapphire, Emerald and Ruby.**

**Parings: (So Far) **

**SpecialShipping**

**Chessshipping.**

**Franticshipping **

**Mangaquestshipping**

**OldRivalShipping.**

**One-sided SpecialJewelShipping.**

**PokeShipping.**

**FortuneShipping**

**RangerShipping**

**Chapter One: The Best in the world**

Ash Ketchum walked casually into Pallet town, he'd just been off training with his team but he had gotten bored, there was no one left for him to beat, Gary had become a researcher so he wouldn't battle Ash, and everyone else he had beaten, his team was just…. Well flawless in his opinion, he walked to the Oak Laboratory to see his other Pokémon; it had been a week and all. He walked inside and saw Professor Oak was looking at a baby Eevee that had clearly just hatched.

"Hey Professor" Ash smiled while walking past,

"Oh Hello Ash" Oak smiled back, "Come to see your Pokémon have you?"

"Yeah" Ash smiled

"Ah good, I'll take you to see them, I just need to pop this little one with his mother and Father" Oak nodded to the little Eevee that was trying to bite its tail.

"Is it Gary's?" Ash asked,

"No, It is Pokémon Master Red's, he'll be here soon" Oak replied,

"A Pokémon Master? Maybe I can battle him" Ash looked hopeful,

"Well it would be interesting" Oak smiled, "Gary will want to see that, he's been hoping that someone would challenge Pokémon Master Red to a battle for nearly a year now!"

They walked silently for the next couple of minutes until Ash saw his Pokémon and darted off, Oak walked down a corridor into a large field with massive grasses and deep pools of water, Red's private Pokémon area. He lay the Eevee onto the floor and it jumped up looking around before it charged off. He decided if Ash was going to face Red, he should have as much support as possible so he walked inside, noticing Ash being chased by his herd of Tarous. He decided to call Brock and Misty. They both sounded very exited that Ash was about to battle a real opponent not just some pretender. They said they would be there and Oak placed the receiver down, Gary walked in at that point followed by Ash's mum Delilah.

"I Came as soon as I heard from Brock, is it true that Ashy-boy is facing thee Red?" Gary asked,

"Yep and I'm gunna win!" Ash smiled, Gary looked over at Ash in shock,

"You've lost any sense you ever had challenging Red" Gary told as, then a knock at the door interrupted them, Oak walked to the door and smiled, "Red, it's so nice to see you again!"

"Likewise Professor" Red replied, his voice strong and confident, sounding almost regal

Oak opened the door to reveal a boy in his late teens, his black hair neatly hidden under his hat, his red eyes pieced every inch of the room and everyone inside it, he wore red training gear that hide most of his body but they could clearly see six Pokeballs on his waist and a black T-shirt on underneath his jacket.

"I Challenge you to a battle Red!" Ash called,

Red eyed him suspiciously before nodding, "Give me twenty minutes to check on the newest member of my ever growing family and I will meet you for a battle"

Ash smiled, "I'll be waiting"

Red walked past and Pikachu looked up at him ready to shock him if he tried anything.

**(20 Minutes Later, Outside the Lab)**

(Start of Music: Pokémon Legend)

Ash stood waiting, Misty, Brock, Oak, Gary and his mom standing to the side, Red walked out of the lab and smiled, "I thought you would have run home by now"

"Nope, I challenged you so why would I run?" Ash asked

"Because you are Scared, Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum" Red replied, Ash jumped back

"How did you know that?!" Ash asked

"I know of every Pokémon Master" Red replied, "Now are we going to battle or stand here talking?"

"I Choose you Snorlax!" Ash called, throwing a Pokeball and it opened to reveal the large form of Snorlax.

"Come forth my Old Friend, Snorlax" Red called, opening his Pokeball. The Snorlax that appeared was nearly twice the size of Ash's and made it look like a baby.

"Snorlax use Mega Punch!" Ash called, Snorlax's hand began to glow and it rushed forward, but Red's stood his ground, the Attack hit in the stomach of the much bigger Snorlax,

"Quickly use Seismic Toss!" Red called, the bigger Snorlax grabbed Ash's and lobbed it into the air, the Snorlax flew high into the air, "And Hyper beam" Red ordered, the Snorlax prepared the attack and it hit Ash's, which quickly crashed to the ground, defeated.

"Ash's Pokemon is unable to battle!" Gary called,

Red and Ash returned their Pokémon, Red smiled down at the Pokeball and drew out another,

"Go Salamance!" Red called, the giant Dragon appeared and breathed out some smoke,

"You ready buddy?" Ash Asked Pikachu, who nodded ran into the ring,

"If using Pikachu, then so should I" Red smiled, "Return Salamance, Go Pikachu!"

The little electric mouse appeared looking up at them,

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Ash ordered, Ash's Pikachu ran at Reds and built up an electrical charge

"Dodge It, the use Iron Tail!" Red ordered, The Pikachu jumped in the air and started spinning, its tail glowed as it slammed it onto Ash's pokemon's back.

The Pikachu jumped back to their owners sides, "Use Thunderbolt!" Both ordered at once, Red's took slightly longer but when it realised it, it tore apart some of the ground beneath it. It struck Ash's and it soared into the air and fell into the arms of its awaiting trainer.

Ash looked over at Red, who was kneeling talking with Pikachu who was smiling and jumping, before climbing onto Red's Shoulder.

"I Choose you Muk!" Ash Shouted

"Go Lapras!" Red Called sending out his Lapras, which glittered like a Sapphire,

"Muk use Earthquake!" Ash called, the ground began to shake and everyone, par Red and Lapras stumbled over, Red just stood waiting.

"Lapras Use Ice Beam!" Red told Lapras, a block of ice shot straight out of Lapras' mouth and it slammed into Muk, which fainted immediately.

"Return!" Both of them called.

"Go Charazard!" Ash Called.

"Salamance, your up!" Red called,

"Use Hyperbeam!" Red called, the Hyperbeam lanched forward and hit into Charazard,

"Charazard use Fly!" Ash called, the Charazard flew high and then launched itself at Salamance

"Use Dragon Metor!" Red called, the pokemon lanched an attack and one slammed into the back of Charazard, slamming it into the ground.

"Return" Ash called,

"You too" Red smiled,

"Go Torterra!" Ash called,

"Go Venasaur!" Red smiled,

"Use Frenzy Plant!" Red called, the vines slammed into the ground and launched at Venasaur, trapping it and damaging it,

"Torterra, use Razor Leaf to free yourself!" Ash told his pokemon and it tried and failed to break the vines,

"Venasaur, use Solarbeam!" Red called out, the Pokemon took in sunlight and lanched the attack off, slamming it into the weak underbelly of Torterra, it fainted immediately.

"Return!" They both called again

"Last Pokemon then Ash" Red smiled,

"Go Tarous!" Ash called,

"Are you ready my friend?" Red asked a Pokeball where undoubtedly the last of his team waited, "Good, Go MEW!"

"Mew!" Everyone shouted as it appeared flying around gentally and happily, it saw Red and flew to give him a hug, then returning to the battle field.

"Tarous use Stomp!" Ash called,

"Mew, Play time" Red smiled, the Mew looked round and smiled as it flew off clearly following Instructions, it Launched a Psychic wave at Tarous which was blasted backwards and fainted immediately. (End of Pokémon Legend)

Red turned his back and Mew floated on top of his head and he walked off, back inside Oak's office towards where his Pokémon were. Ash stood watching the retreating back of Red and hung his head, as Everyone rushed over, except a Girl no-one had seen watching, she ran after Red,

"Don't Worry Ash, we've _all _been beaten by Pokémon Master Red" Brock and Misty said together, Gary was watching the lab where Red and that Girl vanished earlier

"Gramps, who was that?" Gary asked,

"That Girl you mean?" Oak asked, "That was One of Red's Rivals, a very talented young women called Green."

Just then three People passed over the hill and entered into the Lab, Two Guys and a Girls, one of the guys nodded to Gary before he passed,

"That was Blue, Gold and Yellow" Oak explained.

They continued talking until more figures appeared, "Arceus, I wonder what they all are doing here!" Oak exclaimed, "That's, Crystal, Silver, Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, Platinum, Diamond and White!"

"And they are?" Ash asked, clearly lost in the complex talk.

"They along with some others are called the Trainer Master, they're the best-of-the-best!" Gary spluttered out.

Then Two more figures rushed over the hill.

"Those two are Black and Pearl" Oak finished as they ran inside.

"What are all these Poke-Masters doing here?" Brock asked looking at the doorway.

**(With Red)**

Red lay there enjoying the sun light as his Pokémon ran or floated around, he always enjoyed coming here to relax then there was a crash and he jumped up to reveal his fellow Trainer Masters.

"We came as soon as you called" Blue smiled walking forward; he was wearing his usual outfit. The two of them gave each other high fives and smiled.

"So what is so important that all of us were called to Kanto?" Silver asked,

Red gave an evil grin before answering, "Well as Green knows I just finished a Battle with a Pokémon Master called Ash Ketchum"

"YOU SAW!" Green exclaimed

"Yep" Red replied, "It was Pathetic. He barley harmed one of my Pokémon and failed to hurt the rest at all"

"Ouch" Yellow muttered, looking at him, Blue Snickered and Red looked over at him as he fell silent.

"So, I say it's time to make ourselves seen once again" Red smiled, "We've been moved from well-known to barely Myths and Legends"

"Meh, I rather like a Quiet life" Yellow smiled, and the smile seemed to play on Red's face as well.

"Yeah, but the Rockets are active once again" Red sighed, "I doubt they are ready to face the likes of Giovanni"

Silver hissed at the name, "Don't say his name!"

Crystal Placed her hand on Silvers shoulder and he blushed, he turn to see Gold who was scowling at him, he then simply stuck out his tongue.

"Now I remember why we don't all meet very often" Black Laughed and Red Rolled his eyes.

"We're not _That _Bad" Red replied.

"I Recon we were meant to meet" Emerald said suddenly,

"Yep, so I could beat Red!" Gold exclaimed,

"And I won how many?" Red asked, leaning back slightly his arms folded.

Gold muttered something that sounded like "242"

Red smiled and nodded, "Yep"

Everyone laughed and look amoung them as they made a circle each standing, they each placed a hand inside the circle and smiled to each other, "Then its settled we make our re-apperance, But we'll need something, something Grand, Something Massive" Red started, "Got it a Massive Tournment, every Gym Leader, Pokemon Master and Elite Four Member enters!"

They all nodded, "TV Advert time!" They shouted together, Red rushed off and came back with 6 Pokémon in their balls on his belt, they then walked out single file towards Pallet town.

**(Meanwhile Outside)**

Oak stood waiting for them to arrive back, he alone realised Red must've called them all here, though he was still to guess why. Then they walked out each with a smile on their face, they formed a circle as was their custom and they began to whisper, Ash and Gary looked at two of them, Red and Blue who were both frowning, then they looked up and saw Oak, the whole group walked over,

"Professor, we need a word" Red smiled, tilting his head slightly

"Very well" Oak replied,

"Frog March ahead!" Sapphire called, as they seemed to press in on all sides, Red, Blue, Green and Yellow watched as the others frog marched him off, then sighed and rushed off.

Ten Minutes later they return and Oak was looking serious, the Group all called out a flying Pokemon, and they took off. Ash watched as they did and wondered if he could beat any amoung them.

"Listen all of you, Red's just warned me that Team Rocket is Dangerously active, so be careful. If even Red is worried then they must be powerful" Oak looked amoung them, "So be careful!"

"Right" They all nodded, and parted towards their homes or Lab,

"What's happing now?" Gary asked,

"Red and Blue Are planning to flush them out" Oak replied, "So be warned, there maybe a fight on our doorstep." Oak warned.

Gary nodded, _If Red really is worried, then Arceus help us all!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Pokémon, or any of the related peps. **

**A/N: I may not have mentioned it, But Red has Completed the Unova National Dex, Meaning he has capture all, 649 Pokémon. (Including Legendries)**

**Chapter Two: The Tournament Unleashed.**

It had been three weeks since Red had called the Trainer Masters to Kanto, and there had been no word from any of them, Oak was worried, though he knew where Red would be, he would be where he always was, Mt. Silver.

Gary walked into the Lab to find Oak packing a backpack and grabbing some rope, "Gramps what are you doing?"

"I'm Going to See Pokémon Master Red" Oak replied,

"And you need mountain climbing gear?" Gary asked,

"Of Course, Red Lives atop Mt. Silver" Oak replied, Gary double took at this and looked at him,

"I'll come with you" Gary replied, "Just in case"

"Very well, We leave in half hour" Oak sighed, sitting back down.

Half an hour Later the Two Oaks walked out of Pallet town and towards Viridian City, once there Gary Decided to see who the Gym Leader was, as Ash had yet to defeat the new leader, when he opened the door a familiar face greeted him, former Pokémon Champion Blue, not only was he the former champion but Gary's half-Brother.

"Gary? What are you doing here?" Blue asked,

"I wanted to check who the new Leader was" Gary shrugged

"Ok, and the Mountaineering Gear?" Blue asked,

"To see Red" Oak replied from behind Gary

"Oh, Give me five minutes, I need to talk to him anyway" Blue replied,

Five Minutes Later The three Oaks had reached the base of the Mountain,

"I Warn you this path is dangerous" Blue said, "I've scaled this mountain every week for around 5 years and yet it never gets any less deadly"

"How does Red climb it then?" Gary asked,

"He has his Pokémon to help him" Blue replied, grabbing a ledge and swinging up.

"Oh, great so we scale Death Mountain and then meet Red" Gary moaned as he climbed up and Oak followed, over the next 2 hours they scaled through the mountain, Moltres' cry keeping them alert. They eventually reached the top and found a Path and Cave, Gary Looked around as if searching for some sort of dwelling, when A Shining Light Blue Bird flew out of the Cave followed by a Pikachu, which looked up at them with his head tilted slightly.

"Hey Pika, how are you?" Blue asked walking over, the Pikachu smiled and ran back into the cave, where a minute Later, Red walked out,

"What's happened?" Red asked,

"I was worried" Oak explained,

"I wanted to see where you lived" Gary Shrugged,

"I needed to talk some sense into you" Blue finished

"Fine, Come on, we better go on in" Red sighed turned around walking into the cave, Blue followed him, the two other Oak's followed, and gasped, the Cave was massive and had room for nearly any Pokémon Red Chose, currently, Lapras, Arceus, Glaceon, Walrein and Pikachu were running around, there was a massive carved wooden bed, and a large pool of water where Lapras was floating, Walrein was sitting on a small island in the middle, there were several other holes in the wall one of which when looked through showed a smaller room where a Bright Red and Orange Bird sat.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Gary exclaimed

"It's a home" Red shrugged, sitting down on a large boulder which seemed to have been carved out to form a comfortable chair.

"So Will you come down off this Dam mountain?" Blue asked,

"Why?" Red asked,

"This place is a death Trap" Blue replied, "And its cold"

"Ok, so is our plan in effect?" Red asked,

"Yeah, already its fully complete" Blue smiled,

"How does green do it?" Red wondered,

"I Think its best not to ask" Blue laughed.

"Well we better get going, I'll be back in a minute" Red told them as he left the cave, he returned and he was holding a Pokéball, then he returned all his Pokémon and gestured for the Three Oaks to follow him,

"Why do you live up here you must be cold hearted not to feel the cold!" Gary exclaimed, Blue stopped and turned around, facing away from Gary and Red, the latter turned to face Gary, his face like thunder, he drew back a fist and punched Gary smack in the mouth, Gary Promptly collapsed and Blue caught him,

"What just happened?" Gary asked, clearly dazed from what happened

"You pissed Red off" Blue replied,

"I don't want to do that do I?" Gary asked,

"Not if you want to live very long" Blue laughed, turning his head to look over at Red.

"Well I'll see you at the Bottom" Red told them walking over to the ledge,

"Where are you going?" Gary asked leaning up a bit

"I'm Going down the Mountain the Fun way" Red replied looking over the edge.

"No! Not the Fun way!" Blue exclaimed, but Red had already leaned forward, he had vanished over the side and tucked himself into a sort of leaning position, Blue Leapt up and ran to the side while muttering something that sounded like, "Not Again!" then he too was gone.

Gary got up, ran and jumped, "This looks FUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Gary shouted as he fell,

Oak sighed and looked around, "Oh well, here I go!" Oak followed the three others and jumped off, immediately letting His Pidegot out to catch him they flew down and found Gary and Blue Both sitting on Pokémon about half way down, Gary on his Ferrow and Blue on his Pidgeot.

"Where's Red?" Oak asked,

"Still in decline" Blue smiled, Just then a blue Bird flew past them and Red looked down off his back, "What are all you doing down there?"

"What are you doing on an Articuno?" Blue asked,

"Articuno is one of my Ice Team, along with my others" Red replied smiling, "Now are we going or what?"

"Fine!" The Two young Oaks moaned as they followed Red towards Pallet Town, once they landed they Saw Lance standing waiting for Red,

"Red" Lance nodded,

"Dragon-Brain" Red joked,

"Team Rocket just took Indigo Plateau in Unova, I thought you had people there!" Lance shouted, the three oaks flinched but Red stood there,

"Finished?" Red asked, "If your Elite four aren't strong enough to hold off some Rocket Grunts then it's not our problem, there are stationed there to protect the citizen not defend supposedly some of the best trainers in the world!"

Lance double took and frowned, "So what are you going to do?"

"What I always do, continue with plans laid in motion" Red replied walking away, Blue shook his head and Charged off, following Red.

**(2 Weeks Later)**

Through the door of every Gym, Indigo Plateau and Door of Every Master or Frontier Brain a invitation was posted in the dead of night, they read:

_(Name of Trainer)_

_You have been invited to Compete in the Ultimate Pokémon Tournament._

_Date of Tournament: 1__st__ Sep._

_The location of the Tournament is _

_001 Silver Road_

_Kanto_

_We expect you there._

Gary looked at the Paper in Oak's hand, "Will you compete?"

"If this is what I think it is, then yes" Oak replied,

"Ok so, what team are you going to use?" Gary asked,

"I think its time to get Training again!" Oak smiled rushing off,

Gary frowned, he too had received and invite and wondered who had sent it, there was no marking, how did he know it wasn't a Trap?

He sighed and went off Training.

**(1****ST**** Sep)**

Everyone had gathered, for some it was a massive re-union for others a pain in the backside. Ash found all of his old companions had been invited and happy to see him but all laughed when he told them of his defeat at the Hands of Red.

They saw that Several Groups of people had been invited, the Gym Leaders of Each region, the Frontier Brains, The Elite Four and Champions, plus there were some others like Professor Oak and Gary. They saw a massive wall, and a door which was closed they, it opened slowly once they had all gathered. Ash Noticed a Man in a black coat and hat walk in with the rest, wondering who it was Ash followed his friends inside a Huge arena, they looked around and saw some people walking in, they heard a distinctive yell of, "Lunick if you weren't my Boyfriend then I'd hit you!" Then "Run" from a male and female voice, they watched as Two teens ran down the stairs persuade by a man much older than them, "Lunick, Solana I just want to talk!".

"Never!" The Two teens called back, a Minun and Plusle on their shoulders.

The Trainers all lined up and the Audience walked in, then the lights went low and a massive burst of Music made everyone in the arena jump, it was loud and calm then a loud over-voice called out, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Ultimate Pokémon Tournament!" a huge cheer from everyone erupted, "Now welcome the hosts of this Legendary Event, the Trainer Masters!"

Silence followed this, Everyone's head snapped to the a door that was swinging open, then Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos flew out each launching a blast of powerful energy, Moltres' fire was covered in ice and Zapdos Lightning made it exploded into a Firework. While everyone was distracted the Trainer Masters snuck in, and Red recalled the Legendary Birds. Then people realised they were there and cheered.

"Please Give a massive hand for Them as they make their Grand Re-appearance!" The Voice-over called, "Pokémon Master Blue! Pokémon Master Yellow! Pokémon Master Green! Pokémon Master Gold! Pokémon Master Ruby! Pokémon Master Sapphire! Pokémon Master Emerald! Pokémon Master Diamond! Pokémon Master Pearl! Pokémon Master Platinum! Pokémon Master Silver! Pokémon Master Crystal! Pokémon Master Black! Pokémon Master White! And last but by no means least, Pokémon Grand Master Red!"

As their names were called they raised their hand and waved slightly, Red meanwhile scanned the Trainers and picked out the Man he sought a battle with, Giovanni.

"He's Here" Red whispered to the others who all nodded,

"Now then Pokémon Grand Master Red has an announcement for you all!"

Red walked forward and pulled out a microphone, he tossed it and caught it in his hand and activated it, "Good Afternoon everyone!" Red called, a massive cheer erupted from the crowd. "We're back, and we're here to show what the Phrase Pokémon Master really means!"

Another Loud cheer, "But first, I'd like to show you a grand Battle, Between myself and The Man who we all fear, Yep, he's here, Giovanni show yourself!"

Giovanni removed the Hat and frowned at Red, "How did you know?"

"Only you would were that" Red laughed as Giovanni walked forward,

"Then it appears we must do battle once more" Giovanni smiled,

"Agreed" Red nodded, Little did everyone know Red did not carry 6 Pokémon around with him, he carried 12. He only ever used 6 in a battle but the others were for his protection, He could always count on Zapdos and Garados to protect him from any attack that came at him. He always carried Zapdos, Garados, Mew and Pikachu, But the other members of his team were likely to change, today he decided was the perfect time to re-introduce Mewtwo with Giovanni's Nidoking.

"Go Rhydon!" Giovanni shouted,

"Garados, Take the Field!" Red shouted, a Red Garados appeared out of the Pokéball, everyone was surprised,

"Red has a Red Garados too?" Gold asked, perplexed,

"Even I didn't know that" Blue smiled

"Garados use Aquatic Wave!" Red called, Garados Created a massive wave and it flew past Red, missing him, and then as soon as it hit Rhydon it froze solid.

"What happened?" Giovanni exclaimed,

"Aquatic Wave Happened" Red smiled,

"Now Garados, Use Drago Metor!" Red called, The Garados charged the attack and it flew in the air slamming into the Frozen Wave, and smashing it to pieces.

Rhydon was freed but fainted immediately.

"Return!" Both Trainers called,

"Go Nidoking!" Giovanni smiled, _Let's see you counter that!_

"Its Re-Union Time, Mewtwo Come forth!" Red called throwing a Master Ball, it burst open and Mewtwo appeared looking down at Nidoking and Giovanni.

"_It is time?"_ Mewtwo asked Red

Red nodded, And Mewtwo rose into the air, a blue orb of pure power appearing around him, he launched off a Dark Blast and Nidoking jumped back worriedly. The Orb's kept firing and Mewtwo looked down at him, in disgust.

"How dare you use my Pokémon against Me!" Giovanni shouted at Red

"_You may be my creator, but I am not Your Pokemon!" _Mewtwo replied, Launching another blast of energy this time aimed straight at Nidoking, the attack Made contact and Mewtwo returned to his Pokéball. Nidoking fainted and Giovanni looked over where Red was standing,

"Go Garados!" Giovanni called,

"Your Up Pika!" Red called, a Small Pikachu ran onto the field.

"Use Dragon Rage!" Giovanni called,

"Speed" Red told his Pikachu, which ran straight at Garados, Then everyone realised what attack it was using, Volt Tackle.

The Attack hit into the chest of Garados, launching it backwards into a wall.

"Return" Giovanni called.

"Go Leafeon!" Giovanni called sending out his last Pokemon, Red frowned, why did Giovanni only have four Pokemon?

"Pika, time to finish this!" Red called, "Use Toxic!"

The Pikachu's tail began glowing and it launched forward jamming his tail into the Awaiting Grass type. Which upon contact with the dangerous tail, fainted immediately.

"And The Winner is, Pokémon Grand Master Red!" The Voice-over called, most of the people in the arena were still in shock at the Move Red had ordered Pika to use.

"The Tournment will start later, In the meantime, good Luck" Blue called to the audience.

**And there's the next Chapter,**

**Pika's Known Moves:**

**Volt Tackle**

**Surf**

**Toxic**

**Megavolt**

**Iron Tail**

**Thunderstorm.**


End file.
